User blog:MendoMan56/Adventure in Ringo Wells School 3
Martha: So we go to your dorm and get the jar of bees? Deborah: Yep! And when Carol opens her locker, she'll freak out! Martha: Isn't Carol allergic to bees? Deborah: Exactly! Martha: Man I don't Carol. She kicked dirt on me and called me a dork. Deborah: That's why were doing this. Martha: Man I can't wait to see Carol when she opens her locker! Deborah: (Goes to dorm and gets bees) Deborah: What? What hapeened to my bees?! Principal: Right here. (Holds jar of bees) Deborah: How did you get in the room? I thought we could only get in using out student id cards. Principal: I have the master room card. Which means I can get in any room. Students have reported that you have been doing bad things to them. Deborah: I'm pretty sure they werent "bad". Principal: Oh yeah? One kid told me you stuffed cockroaches in his lunch box. Deborah: Hey,alot of people eat them. Principal: Deborah Levvings (yes that is her last name), im afraid you lost your dorm room. Deborah: What?! Principal: Zoey will keep the room. But you will now be in the back dorm. Deborah: Whats that? Principal: Its a room. Anyways, ill take away every evil book/experiment in your room. You'll never see them again. Martha: Hey whats going on? Deborah: I'm being transfered to another room! Martha: Umm... thats not bad. Deborah: I'll now be in the back dorm. Martha: OH NO!! NOT THE BACK DORM! That place has never been heard of for nearly 6 years! My dad went to this school and he told me the back dorm was where he never seen his friends again! Deborah: No wonder why hes so depressed. (Later) Deborah: So thats where the room is? Principal: Exactly. Go in. Deborah: (Goes in room) Good Lord! It smells in here! Principal: Smelled like that for 2 decades. Deborah: Don't you guys ever clean this? Principal: This room has never been heard of for many years. Deborah: Oh man, I'm gonna die. Principal: Have fun dying! (Later) Deborah: Ugh! I can't stand this room! It smells so bad in here! ???: HISSSSSS Deborah: (scared) Huh? What was that? ???: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Deborah: (grabs pencil) Stand back! I'll stab you! ???: HISSSSSSSSS.......................... Deborah: Well, that worked. ???: (leaps on Deb) Deborah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF OF MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: hiss Deborah: Oh my- A mouse? ???: I ain't no mouse! I'm a rat! Deborah: And it can talk?! ???: Listen, I've seen you. You go into people's stuff, and ruin their day. Deborah: That's who I am! ???: No, that's NOT who you are. You were a nice and obediant girl. Deborah: Yea....... I was.... ???: So what happened? Deborah: People were bullying me so I had to teach them a lesson! ???: Thats not the right way to do. Revenge is bad in its own way. Deborah: I guess you're right. ???: Yes. So, be nicer and stop seeking revenge so much. (leaves) Category:Blog posts